The Black Lands
by bronzewings
Summary: KaiOc disclamer i don't own Kai but lots of it are my own invention.r&r flames are welcome. i'm not good at reviews.lol
1. Chapter 1

Ex.

Many ask what the Black Lands are, well they are lands that are home to demons, dragons, and other things…it begins.

Chapter 1#

Eggs & Prophecies

Four eggs stand alone in darkness with a curse and a blessing.

Four are born

One stands alone

To face her father

And the crimes in the past.

Run, faster then the wind,

Walks on ground that shakes

In fear,

Water around her feet.

Black skills

Surround her in dark light,

Half in half

Of both demon

And dragon.

Empress of fire and ice,

Master of the elements

And of the blade.

A golden locket she holds

Dear with

Her mothers eye

In her holds the

Fate of the

Black Lands


	2. Fire & Earth

Chapter 2#

Fire & Ice

Crack, her opponent's hand was burnt black, by a whip of fire. I held the whip without being hurt.

"Well, is the best you got?" I taunted.

"No, far from it!" my brother yelled back.

"Then prove it."

"With pleasure!" the ground opened up. I moved to the left side of the arena.

"Your so slow, you couldn't hit a snail standing stile!" I teased.

"I can to!"

"That's a comforting idea."

We pull out our weapons, he had a silver ax. I pulled out my hand-crafted bronze sword. He runs at me, hacking. I side step, I swing my sword right, left and in, with a backward thrust, killing him instantly.

(When an element dragon dies, it gives off all its runes, but in an element half-breed is slayed it doesn't die. It is just hurt, and it is returned to life at the slayers choice depending on if the slayer knows the rules. This particular earth half-breed had lot of life left, and I knew the rules so I sent him to the kings pit maze. Where he would remain until my father deiced look there.)

(You see I'm the princess to the Black Land crown, I'm also on the run for standing up against my father. I have a whole army after me. I'm looking for the rebel army's camp. Lead by my younger brother Zek Lightning and my boyfriend Kai Blackrose. They were suppose to come get me, but never showed. Later I found out that the king had attacked a main supply route. So I got myself out, and after all that they had the nerve to write me a letter telling me to go into hiding! Me being me, did the opposite. I entered a tournament, the rune tournament. This tournament was very popular. This got my fathers attention, drawing the attack to the route to a dead halt. (I was a highly wanted criminal!) I was going to die on my birthday, October 31st, which in turn was three nights away.)

I was snapped back to reality by a loud cheer of "SUMMER!" The announcer yells "Summer Flame, advances to the next round weapons round!" the crowed when wild. I leave the arena, much to the dislike of the crowd.

Ass I walk to my room, I was running throw my mind. I'll be sixteen in three days, wow! I'm not really paying attention to the hall, and someone ran into me. I start to mutter an apology, but the person pushes me right into the wall.

"Watch where you're going girlie!"

The guy moved down the hall, like a shadow. I watch him go, I noticed that I now had a piece of paper in my hand. I opened it up, it read three days.

When I finished reading the note, it burst into flame.

"Three days." I stated for the memory of it, "Everything is three days away!"

I stomp my foot, people in the hall had been up all night and they didn't like the noise. I flicked off a few and landed up at my door with some very dirty looks. I walk into my room and I lock the door not that I was scared but the room was clean and I didn't want to spill blood on it.

I flick off the lights and for reasons unknown to me, I made a fireball, just a little one. To serve as a light. I move around the room, my gative, spear, sword, a few daggers, and one of my favorites, throwing stars.

I lay down in bed fully dressed, and pull the covers up, the fireball danced merrily around the room, I beckoned and it went out. The night creep in, I shut my eyes.

Crash my gative falls to the floor, before the sound is finished things fell into place with an explosive succession.

A man in a red outfit appeared, a knife found its way into his ribcage, I sat up, sword in hand, the officer dropped, and a black cape disappeared.

I dropped onto the floor and walked over to the knight, the fireball appeared again. It circled the mans body, while blood pooled around his body. I inspected the dagger, the man was a royal guard, he was of no interest to me. On top of him was a note, I read it, three days. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed twelve. And the note changed, reading two days.

I had dismissed the red uniform before, noticing it again my mind jumped to rebels, then to Kai. I walked back to my bed, resting my eyes, in two days the tournament would be over, I'd be six-teen, and something other than these things would happen too. I knew the knight would be gone by morning, knowing that, I slept one eye open one eye closed.


	3. The Armed Forces

Chapter 3#

The Armed Forces

"Where was the last place you left a note?"

"When I killer that knight, in her room."

"Great, she got the attention now their going to kill my only nice sister!"

"Well a lest you could live will yourself!" Kai shouted back.

"Well Summer can help us, if we give her, her weapon."

"No, if her magic's gone!"

"The Great Summer Flame using up all her magic, ha! It's a love bug, go lay down, no go cool down, your love for Summer is getting to your head!"

"No, you'd do the same in my position!"

"Kai, shut the hall up, your making no sense, you'd do better if you were righting love poems."

Kai's face flushed ten shades of red, then he pulled up on his chair and trying to get control of his temper replied, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I um… got some training to do, got to get better if we're going to go get Summer."

"O.k. I'll see you in 24 hours."

Before he could finish Kai was out the door. The door slammed shut, leaving a grinning fourteen-year-old dracian in its mist.

"Well, that's done, was that worth all that trouble? Fraz?" the advisor stepped out from the shadows,

"It may have been, but you put the best man on the job."

"Is it here?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now lets start on that new battle strategy."

"Yes, lets."

"Summer for winning the tournament you get a new sword, and a crystal scrying glass."

"Thank you." I pick up the new sword, and gently finger the blade. I start to swing it around, just nicking the guy.

"OOPS, sorry." The guy looks at the cut turning whiter and a off yellow. The guy know he was going to die soon, the poison on the blade would kill him in only a few short hours.

I drop the new one, knowing the poison, and pull my true blade and raise it over my head. All goes quiet, I ready my self to speak.

"I am Summer Flame of the blade, I rebel against the king and his wrong ways!"

You could have hear a pin drop, I waited a moment and continued. "The king treats you like dirt, takes your money and makes it his own. He is rich beyond your wildest dreams, he has lots of gold, silver, and bronze."

(the crowd is on my side supporting me.) "So," I say, "Support the rebel troops and you'll be well rewarded, with a better king. He'll be more concerned, and the unnecessary taxes lifted. He'll help end the war, and fighting with in our borders. So I say again support the rebel troops!"


End file.
